I Love You
by CaptainSeacup
Summary: After Hinata confesses her love to Naruto, Naruto has to tell Hinata something else as well...BTW they go on an ADVENTURE! expect a lot of romance, and adventuring!
1. I Love You

**IGUZO!! (LET'S GO!) EVERYONE! This is the first chapter of "I Love You..." Now first I want you to check the date and see that I started this at the point were Omoi and Karui (The ninjas that are all tan and all) attacked Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, so right after that chapter is where I do my own thing :D so don't think that anything after Omoi and Karui tell the gang that they're going to kill Sasuke is canon (True/Official) so enjoy :]**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NARUTO WHATSOEVER I'M JUST A LOSER WITH NO LIFE WHO WANTS TO TWIST THE STORY THE WAY I WANT IT!**

**I Love You…Chapter 1- Beginning-**

_I don't want to lose him. He feels so close to me. I've always felt this way…_

This is the story of two ninja's. Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. The story of how one who always hid away from her crush finally admits her love to him, and how they deal with the problems between the destined two.

A ninja named Pain from Akatsuki invaded Konoha, Naruto's home village which he holds dear. The village was in a wreck! Naruto did all he could to protect the village; it seemed as if he had won, but somehow the tables turned on Naruto. Pain had chakra sticks stuck in Naruto missing his vital organs, but preventing him from moving.

"(Ugh…Pains Chakra is inside of me…)" Naruto thought as he winced in pain.

Naruto was completely immobile; Pain looked down on Naruto and spoke.

"The wounds aren't deep and I've avoided your vital organs, but now you can't move on your own."

A voice croaked in the background. "HANG IN THERE KID!" It was Ma Frog, the wife of the Sage frog Fukusaku. She continued "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS! YOU'RE THE CHILD OF PROPHECY!! YOU WILL SAVE THE WORLD! YOU CAN'T LOSE! JIRAIYA AND PA GAVE THEIR LIVES TO YOU BECAUSE THEY BELIEVED IN YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU GIVE IN NOW!" She tried to continue but was pushed back by a force push attack from Pain, Pain muttered

"Noisy frog…"

Naruto shot out "YOU BASTARD!!" Pain ignored this and looked at Naruto and said

"It's time for us to go…"

There was a pause… Everything stopped Pain slowly reached for Naruto; it seemed as if it were over.

But suddenly without a sound a female nin appeared as if from nowhere behind Pain and attempted to strike him! Naruto's heart almost stopped from this sudden surprise, even Pain was surprised by this sudden appearance! Pain easily dodged this attack. This Ninja was none other than Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. Her beautiful ink-black hair swayed in the wind as she struck the ground with such amazing force that it shattered the ground!

Pain, still taken aback but still keeping his cool, calm manner, said "Reinforcements eh…?"

Hinata had a fierce look in her white eyes and exclaimed "I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!!"

Naruto, concerned for Hinata's safety shouted at her telling her "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR…" But he was interrupted by Hinata.

"I know…"

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. Hinata continued "I'm just being selfish…"

Naruto was confused but was more concerned of getting her out of there. "WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHAT'RE YOUI DOING HERE? IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Hinata paused…and began to speak "I'm here of my own free will…" Her Byakugan began to spread on her face. Naruto was utterly confused now. Hinata continued "I used to always cry and give up, I nearly went the wrong way…"But you…You showed me the right way…" Naruto started to listen as he was now curious as to what she as getting at. She continued "I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you, I just wanted to walk with you, I wanted to BE with you…You changed me! You're smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you….

Everything stopped there, not a single sound was uttered. The only thing that was heard was the words that Hinata spoke… These words changed everything.

Because I…Love you…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, but before he could tell her anything, Hinata charged at Pain with chakra in her hands. "HA!

Hinata prepared an attack. She charged at Pain "JUHO SOSHIKEN!" the attack failed utterly though, as Pain had shot her back with his force push attack, Shinra Tensei. Hinata was shot towards the ground causing it to push itself up. Hinata was knocked out. Pain walked over to her and pulled out a chakra blade, he looked up to Naruto to see how he would react. Naruto shouted with desperation "STOP!!" But it was pointless. All that was heard was a stabbing noise. Naruto's world crumbled…he let a comrade die just like that…and especially after she confessed her love to him, now he'll never figure anything out…everything was pointless except for killing Pain.

Pain looked at Naruto and lectured him. "This is just how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes…Love breeds sacrifice which breeds hatred."

Naruto couldn't take this… his anger got the best of him

And then… it was all a blur.

Naruto couldn't remember what happened after the Fox had taken over…

A lot of stuff happened afterwards, Naruto eventually defeated Pain, and peace was brought back to Konoha. Everything seemed peaceful afterwards.

Naruto and Sakura had eventually learned from Kiba that Danzo had become the 6th Hokage and had sent orders to kill Sasuke. After hearing this they charged towards wherever Danzo was. They eventually met up with Sai and told him that Danzo was going to kill Sasuke. But before they could finish their conversation they were confronted by Ninjas from Kumogakure(Village Hidden in the Clouds)

They told Naruto that they got orders to kill Sasuke.

Naruto just couldn't take this. He told them "Look…It's complicated between Konoha and Sasuke… But…I'm currently trying to bring Sasuke back to his senses! I have to go talk to Danzo about this now, so I have no time for you guys!" Naruto walked away and then looked back "By the way…you punks could never beat Sasuke!" Naruto grinned after saying this. Naruto ran into the village after that, leaving the Kumo ninjas speechless as if they've been told off.

Naruto ran at full speed through the village and then leaped high up into the air and ran across a thin wire, he jumped off the wire and started running on a building. He saw the building with the stairways in the middle. He jumped off the building and jumped back on the wire and then leaped to the ground. He ran faster and faster, he was almost there until someone collided into him before he could get up the stairs. He skidded on the ground with the person. Naruto got dust in his eyes and shouted "HEY! Watch where you're going!!" Naruto opened his eyes to see that the person that collided into him was Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes surprised that Hinata crashed into him. Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw his surprised look; she quickly got up on her feet while her face turned bright red. She brushed off her clothes and muttered shyly "S-sorry…!"

Naruto was curious as to why Hinata was heading in the same direction as him. Naruto asked her "Uh Hinata…What're you doing near the Hokages building?"

Hinata looked at him surprised. Didn't she just confess her love to him not too long ago? Her thoughts raced in her head, "(Has nothing changed between us? Or is he trying to avoid it? Or maybe he forgot it when he turned into the Fox demon…Or maybe…he just wants to forget it ever happened…)" Hinata suddenly got that sinking feeling…she just answered him even though she couldn't hide her sadness. "Oh…I just heard the news about Danzo and Sasuke and…"

Naruto jumped up "Oh… well I was just on my way to talk to him about that…Were you too?"

Hinata nodded.

"Wait, are we the only people that care about Danzo being Hokage!? And him trying to kill Sasuke!?"

Hinata reacted "Oh well, everyone else said that we should just let the council take care of it. But I knew you were going to go confront him yourself no matter what anyone said, so I thought I would uh… help you…" Hinata's confidence drained away from her as she said that. Naruto quickly replied

"OH! Thanks Hinata! Well I want to hurry up and talk to him so let's go" Naruto grinned as he walked up the stairs. Hinata hesitated and looked at Naruto as we walked up the stairs

"(Naruto…)" She thought.

"DANZOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Naruto roared as he entered the room full of council people and other important figures such as the Daimyo. Hinata almost jumped in surprise of Naruto's outburst! "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" everything was quiet after that, until one person spoke up.

"Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki? The boy who defeated Pain?" After that everyone burst into talk about Naruto. Danzo just looked up at Naruto. He spoke up, disrupting the chatter "Sorry everyone but you must leave now. It's getting late." They all agreed and shuffled out of the room.

After everyone left Naruto grimaced at Danzo. Naruto began to speak. "Why in the WORLD!? Would you give orders to Kumo ninja to kill Sasuke! He's still a Konoha Ninja!"

Danzo began to reply but he saw Hinata and then said "I'm sorry but this is business between me and Naruto you must leave."

Hinata looked at Naruto as he nodded to her, and then looked at Danzo. She wanted to stay but didn't want to cause a problem; she weakly bowed and left the room. But as soon as she walked out the door she put her ear against the door to hear what was going on. She could only hear muffled speaking and shouting (the shouting was most likely Naruto...). She waited there for what seemed like forever but eventually the knob turned and Hinata leaped away and hid behind a desk and saw Naruto storm out the door slamming it behind him, she went up to him and asked him "What happened?"

Naruto didn't even look at her and said "I'm going to find Sasuke." And kept walking.

Hinata stopped with a surprised look on her face. She walked faster and caught up with Naruto's pace. They didn't say anything for a while; eventually they reached the training grounds near the three stumps. "S-So nothing changed?" Naruto didn't even say anything back. Hinata felt hurt. She gathered all her courage and let out what she wanted to say. "Th-Then I'm coming with you!" Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata with shocked eyes. "I…I don't want to see you get hurt… I want to be your backup in case…in case anything happens…to you…"

Naruto sighed and told her "Sorry…But you can't come…its way too dangerous…I don't…" Hinata cut him off

"But it will be dangerous for you too! I need to be there for you when things…"

"Hinata! I..."

"Naruto! What would've happened in the fight with Pain if I hadn't shown up!?"

"But that's just it! You nearly died and I…!"

"But my death was the reason why you transformed into the Fox…!

"HINATA!"

"If I'm there to back you up then…!!!"

"HINATA!! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!" Everything stopped… Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes…Naruto looked into her eyes… Naruto continued. "Losing you would be the worst thing to happen to me…because I…Love you too Hinata…"

The sun came out of the clouds and shined down on the training ground… Tears dropped on the grass. The two ninjas embraced each other… Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and embraced in a kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nothing mattered to each other anymore… They had each other now…everything was perfect…All their problems seemed to wither away.

They broke apart. They stared at each others eyes…Naruto's reassuring blue eyes, Hinata's angelic eyes full of tears.

Naruto raised his hand to brush away her tears. The wind blew gently across their hair.

"Okay…you can come…I've changed my mind…" Naruto gave a warm smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded. They walked back to the village hand in hand.

This is the beginning of the destined two; the road ahead for them will be rough.

=CHAPTER 1 END!=

**:D AH! So now we've gotten the love between them established…now we have to go through the adventure and romance~! Next chapter will be fun don't worry! Tell me if you like it!**


	2. The Date

**A/N So yeah this is just a bunch of fluffy stuff :P**

**I don't own Naruto! Don't sue me I have no money :(**

I Love You… Chapter 2

Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand through the village; they were heading towards the front gates. They had to try and sneak their way out the gates. As they walked, people gave strange looks and whispered things to each other. Hinata knew why this was. Everyone knew that Naruto was the Fox Demon and to see the heiress of the Hyuuga family holding hands with him was definitely shocking. Hinata felt uncomfortable and looked up to Naruto with a look of discomfort. Naruto gave her a confused face and then realized why she was feeling uncomfortable. Naruto looked at her and told her "Don't worry Hinata! I'm a big hero to the village now!" Hinata felt comfort with his words and put her head on his shoulders feeling that everything was okay with Naruto with her.

Naruto eventually saw Kakashi giggling to himself while reading his beloved romance books. Kakashi looked at them and spoke up. "Hey… Naruto... and Hinata? What are you two doing?

Naruto defiantly stated "We're going to go find Sasuke!"

Kakashi paused and stared. He then noticed that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. Kakashi brought his eyes back to his book trying not to say anything about them being together and continued on about what Naruto said about finding Sasuke. "Is that so…? Well good luck getting past the gates…"

Naruto looked confused "Eh? Aren't you gonna help us?"

Kakashi kept reading his book and said "I'd rather you wait for the opportune moment…if you go chasing Sasuke now then it can only end in catastrophe…"

"But I have no time for that! I need to get him back now before Danzo and his goons get him!"

Kakashi kept reading his book. "You really think some Kumo ninjas can take Sasuke down? I thought you had more faith in him…"

"Well yeah but…" Naruto looked down realizing his mistake…NO ONE could beat Sasuke except Naruto, Naruto thought.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at Naruto as he took off. "Maybe you should help Yamato rebuild the village…after all…since the whole village is destroyed…" Kakashi's face became dead serious. "What do you think happened to Ichiraku Ramen…?" Naruto froze up as Kakashi walked off waving bye.

"Guh…" Naruto turned all white. Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"Naruto? Are you alright!?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and ran off almost faster than Gai could imagine, with a scared and confused Hinata being almost dragged behind him!

As time passed, Yamato rebuilt Ichiraku ramen, exactly as it was before, as Naruto commanded.

It turned dark, the lights were on and it was a peaceful night at last, and Naruto had calmed down seeing his beloved ramen stand back to the way it was. Naruto rang the bell and made his order to the ramen lady. "One extra large Pork ramen bowl please! What do you want Hinata?" Hinata couldn't say anything…Her face was terribly red! She thought to herself.

"This is…...my first date with Naruto…! I'm so nervous! What should I say to him? Should I look at him? Should I…?" Hinata's thoughts raced inside her head.

Naruto told the ramen lady "Uhh hold on one sec." She bowed and went to the kitchen.

Naruto looked confused and asked her a question he's been dying to know. "Hinata? Why do you always turn red when you're around me? I've always wondered…" Naruto thought of possible reasons…

Hinata stopped her thoughts and stared at Naruto with disbelief… "(H…He still doesn't know, even now?!)" She answered his question while still blushing. "W-well you see…umm…that means I'm blushing and when I'm blushing it means I'm nervous to be around you Naruto…and I've always done that because I've always…loved you…" Hinata blushed uncontrollably.

Naruto stared at her for a while and took a while to think…it eventually got to him! "Ohhh!" Naruto curled his hand into a fist and hit it on his palm like he just got an idea. "Oh…well then why should you be nervous now?"

Hinata looked around as if to find an excuse to hide her nervousness…"Umm...I…uh…" Hinata gulped and let it out. "I…because I'm just…always so happy with every moment we're together…" Hinata leaned in towards Naruto slowly, and unsurely…Naruto caught on quick and leaned in towards her. They embraced their lips together in a soft kiss.

They broke apart. Naruto gave her a warm smile and said "Yeah… Same here…"

Hinata couldn't believe herself…she wasn't fainting! This was the second time they've kissed and Hinata didn't faint or anything! Her dream has come true finally… she took a while to soak it all in.

The Ramen lady came back with Naruto's large bowl of ramen; she then turned to Hinata and asked her for her order…

Hinata looked at Naruto viciously eating his ramen and smiled. She told the lady…"I'll have the same that Naruto's having."

Time passed, Naruto and Hinata eventually finished their bowls while having fun conversation at the time. Naruto and Hinata eventually exited the ramen place and walked around the night life of Konoha, the street lights were illuminating the area. Hinata looked up at Naruto with her innocent, angelic eyes, the eyes that Naruto fell in love with. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as her arms grabbed on to his right arm. Naruto spoke "Wait…" Hinata looked up at Naruto to see his face was completely dumbstruck. "If the whole village was destroyed…then…our homes are destroyed as well…"

Hinata hadn't thought of this… She looked down in sorrow for her Hyuuga clan…

"Don't worry Naruto!" A voice came from the shadows. It was Inari!

"Oh! Inari!" Naruto looked at him with shock.

"Me and the old man built a house for the people to live in until the village is restored…"

Naruto thought about this for a while…He had an image of being cramped with sweaty old men…"Ehhh…We'll find some other source…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in nervousness…

Inari looked at Hinata and started to blush…

"Is she…you're girlfriend?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned at this and brought Hinata closer to him.

Inari looked down and ran away shouting "LUCKY!!"

Naruto and Hinata just laughed at this and went their way. Naruto and Hinata reached the training ground while looking for somewhere to crash.

"We could always try Kiba's house, he just got his fixed…" Hinata suggested.

Naruto shook his head and told her "Honestly the reason I declined the offer from Inari is because…" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands in his. "I just want to be with you and no one else…!"

They stared at each others eyes …Hinata started to turn red again…She looked down as she blushed and said "Oh… Well Naruto…where could we…?" Hinata was cut off by Naruto.

"Right here! It's a really good night out tonight…!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped into a big branch in a tree. Naruto held Hinata close to him by hugging her from behind. They both stared at the stars. Hinata turned her head to give Naruto a kiss. They stared at the stars for what seemed like forever. Hinata felt that she needed to ask a question that needed answering.

"Naruto…Why do you love me?"

Naruto looked confused at this question. He gave his answer easily though. "During the Chuunin exams when Neji had me down…the first thing I thought of…was you not giving up during YOUR match with Neji…Your tenacity gave me the courage to keep going on…I can relate to you as well… being the underdog…but you have the power to never give up and I love that in you. I always thought you were a weird, gloomy girl, but I realized there was more that met the eyes after watching you progress…You were also the first person who ever loved me, even after finding out that I carried the fox demon inside of me you still loved me…I cant really express in words WHY I love you, it's just this warm feeling I get whenever I see you…I can tell you this though…I love you and I will protect you with my life from now on…"

Hinata didn't say anything; she just smiled and melted in Naruto's hold and fell asleep. Naruto looked down at Hinata and stroked her ink black hair until he fell asleep to.

Chapter 2 END!

**Authors Notes: Yup…as I said…a lot of fluffy stuff :) all lovey dovey and all. This is basically just Naruto and Hinata's first date. This is for you NaruHina fans! **


	3. About Danzo

**A/N yeah this is basically a chapter that builds up to the adventure! This will probably be my most disappointing chapter yet :\ no one will comment I'm going to guess…**

**I don't own Naruto, good thing really because Masashi Kishimoto really knows his stuff!**

I Love You… Chapter 3

A glimmering ray of light shone on Naruto's face, waking him up. He saw Hinata still sleeping with her head on his chest. Naruto warmly smiled, but after that Naruto started to lose his balance on the tree, he tried to regain his balance but fell down on the ground on his head with the same time as Hinata falling on her head.

"GUHUH!" Naruto grunted as he fell. He looked over at Hinata and saw her holding her hand on her head while getting teary eyed. "M-maybe we shouldn't sleep in the tree next time Naruto…" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarresment.

Naruto and Hinata eventually walked around the training ground, but suddenly someone shouted a battle cry "TORYAAAAAAAAA!!!" and Naruto had gotten kicked in the face without a word by none other than Konoha's most youthful Ninja, Rock Lee!

Hinata exclaimed in surprise "N-NARUTO!?" Naruto just lay on the floor with a big scuff on his face with his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Lee looked down and saw the unconscious Naruto on the floor and looked at a training dummy that was 10 feet away. "Oh! I missed!" Naruto woke up with this and shouted "IDIOT!!" Hinata picked Naruto up and brushed him off. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say more but Lee spoke up first being the fastest as usual "Oh! I have heard that you two are going out finally!" Naruto and Hinata blushed… "Ah… youthful love…There is nothing like it…! ARGH! WHY CAN IT NOT HAPPEN TO ME!? OH SAKURA, WHY!?"

Naruto and Hinata both stared at Lee getting slightly annoyed but were still waiting to see if there was a point to this…

Lee switched gears and looked at them more seriously "Also… I have heard that there will be a meeting of the five Kages!"

With that Naruto's eyes widened in shock… "So…Gaara will be?"

Lee nodded. "Honestly Naruto…after hearing that you defeated Pain all by yourself, something that not even one of the Three Great Ninja could do, I easily assumed that you would've become the Hokage…" Naruto blushed after hearing this. He than realized then that he has gotten stronger since the day he became a Genin. Hinata chimed in. 'Exactly what I was thinking as well…" Naruto blushed even more. Lee said "All of your friends thought the same… but the Jounin considered Kakashi sensei…"

Naruto was utterly confused… "So why didn't Kakashi win the title?"

Lee shook his head "Not sure…Oh! Here comes Kakashi now!"

Kakashi came jumping down from a tree.

Naruto shouted "HEY! KAKASHI SENSEI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kakashi waved his hand casually 'Yo!" he jumped down and walked over to Naruto. Naruto spoke first. "How come Danzo is Hokage? You were elected so why didn't you win the title."

Kakashi blushed. "…I was nominated for Hokage?" Kakashi pointed a finger to himself in surprise. He paused and continued "Well…I don't know how Danzo managed to become Hokage…but…what's done is done…and apparently he already has a mission for you…"

"EHH!! I'm not going on any mission that guy sends me on! And why are you taking this so casually!?"

Kakashi sighed and "Well you have to since he's Hokage…or else you will suffer the consequences…and the reason I'm taking this casually is because as soon as Tsunade wakes up then she will go back to being Hokage…all we can do is just wait…"

Naruto became confused…"Wait…how come he's just sending ME on a mission without anyone else?"

"He said you can take anyone you want…"

"But…" Naruto sighed…"Wh-what's the mission…?"

"You are to guard the Mizukage while she arrives to Konoha for the meeting…"

Naruto raised his eyebrow…"Don't they already have bodyguards?"

"I don't know what Danzo has in mind…but you have to complete it…now go pick who you want on the mission, I suggest you pick the most talented people…"

"Well then I pick you!"

"Sorry…I cant…I'm uhhh… already on a certain mission"

Naruto frowned… "Well then…I'm off! Later Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi waved bye and then grimaced at the ground and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled "Let's go recruit people!"

Hinata got wide eyed in shock. "Y-You want ME to accompany you!? But I'm…!"

"Naruto stared at her confused. "But you're Hyuuga…the strongest clan in the village! I have faith in you!"

Hinata blushed "Okay…if you say so…I think we should have Lee with us as well!" Hinata pointed at Lee.

Lee didn't say anything…he looked up at them and suddenly jumped for joy. "TO GUARD A KAGE!? THAT WOULD BE A TRUE TEST OF SKILLS! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!! WOOHOOO!!! I WILL BE BACK IN A FLASH!" Hinata clung to Naruto in surprise of Lee's outburst as Lee ran off to the village.

A minute or two passed and Lee was back with his backpack full of material.

Naruto spoke up. "Alright…I want just 2 more people with me, cause I don't want a huge crowd…" Naruto raised a finger "People who CAN'T come with me! NEJI…! And uhh…That's it I guess…"

Hinata spoke up. "But Naruto! Kakashi said we need the most talented people! Neji is already a jounin!"

"Well he wouldn't want to come anyways…and he's hard to work with! I think we need someone smart like Shikamaru!"

Lee spoke up "If we are going to be guarding then we need someone who can cover a wide area like Shino!"

Naruto thought about it… "Hmmm…OKAY! Our team is established!

They all nodded and walked off to find their teammates!

**A/N AGH! *dies* I hate this chapter! There was no romance, no action or anything! Just random talking :P. If you comment on this then you're an angel! I will promise you this though! As soon as we go on the adventure I promise a lot of NaruHina! And a lot of comedy as well! Cause Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee are all such funny guys :P**


	4. Conspiracyand Naruto the Pervert?

**A/N Okay… okay…we might have a fun chapter here :D**

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters**

I Love You… Chapter 4

Kakashi walked into the Hokages office with Danzo signing papers, Danzo looked up at Kakashi and asked "Mission accomplished…?" Kakashi nodded…

"Yes…Naruto has gathered a team already and is out of Konoha by now…"

Danzo half-smiled "…Good…Now nothing will get in the way of my power now…"

Kakashi grimaced "Just don't…kill him please…"

Danzo went back to his papers and spoke "Goodbye Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked down at the ground in shame and walked out of the room.

_Back to where Naruto was…_

Naruto had convinced Shino and Shikamaru to accompany him on his mission.

_Flashback_

"_Shikamaru, Shino! I need your help! I need your help with this mission! If I can just get this mission out of the way fast enough then I can quickly go back to finding Sasuke…!"_

_Shikamaru and Shino looked at each other and sighed, they gave in to Naruto's undying optimisim…after all they were friends…_

Naruto and Hinata were walking together while the others tagged behind.

Shikamaru sighed "Sighhhh… What am I doing here…?"

Lee was on guard. He glanced left to right for an enemy to attack at any time.

Shino looked up at the sky and then looked at everyone's shadow. He noticed it was getting pretty late. "We should camp here for tonight…It's getting late"

Naruto looked in the sky and noticed it was getting pretty late…"Sure!"

They all unpacked a tent near a grass area, laying out their sleeping bags. It started to get dark at this point. They all fell asleep after a while but Hinata snuck off. She approached a waterfall and looked behind her to see if anyone was following her. It seemed like the coast was clear. She took off her clothes and jumped into the waterfall and waved her arms around. She was practicing her ninja skills of some sort.

Naruto woke up lazily and told himself "…Gotta pee…"

Naruto went to a bush near the waterfall where Hinata was. Naruto sighed in relief once he was done. He then noticed a girl's silhouette dancing in the water gracefully. Naruto stared and started to blush, but then he suddenly remembered....that one time when he saw the exact same thing except this girl had longer hair…Naruto stared longer, he finally got it.

"EH! IT WAS YOU!!" Naruto shouted out loud enough to almost wake up Shino and the rest.

Hinata almost fell down in shock but got her balance and ran to get her clothes, she put her shirt on top of her and shouted "NARUTO!? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto froze up as he had just realized he was tom peeping on his own girlfriend.

Naruto's thoughts raced through his head as he frantically looked for an excuse. "Oh…me? I was uh…peeing?" Naruto realized the excuse failed horribly, he waved his hands in front of him "I SWEAR I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Naruto paused….He turned around and started to walk by to camp feeling like an idiot. Suddenly something tackled Naruto into a bush "GAK!" Naruto looked up to see that it was Hinata on top of him (with her clothes on, mind you) Hinata started to laugh while she looked at Naruto's confused face. Naruto spoke "This is…unlike you!" Hinata laughed again she stared at Naruto as the moonbeams lit his face up. Hinata lowered her head to kiss him. Naruto returned the kiss. He stroked her long hair. He got up and sat up against a tree while Hinata straddled him. They put their fingers to each others and looked at each other they slowly brought their lips together and began kissing again slightly more passionate.

Hinata put her hands behind Naruto's head brushing his silky smooth blonde hair. They let go of each others lips to breath for a second. Hinata has never felt this excitement, to have unlimited love and share as much as possible. Hinata stared at Naruto and started to get drowsy, she plopped her head on his chest. Naruto smiled and picked her up and got her on her feet and walked her to their tent (one tent for Naruto and Hinata) He plopped her on her sleeping bag and put himself in his. He looked at the sleeping Hinata and gave her one more kiss. He reached in his bag and pulled out his beloved monster sleep cap and changed into his pajama's. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep…

A crow cawed…It was morning finally…

Naruto woke up; he yawned and slinked out of the tent like a lazy cat. He eventually joined Shikamaru, Lee and Shino at a bush sighing in relief. They all zipped their pants and went back to their tents to get their normal clothes on. They un-pitched the tent, and were on their way!

Naruto and the rest walked for what seemed like forever…just walking…and walking and walking………and more walking…

Naruto asked Hinata "How much longer….?"

Hinata used her Byakugan to look forward. "Not too much farther now!" Everyones spirits started to rise now!

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but suddenly a figure out of nowhere grabbed Hinata and jumped into the trees!

They all looked in shock! Naruto, without a word charged into the tree with the rest following him. He landed on a branch and looked frantically for her. But he couldn't find her. He made a sign and called out "Kage Bunshin! Art of the Doppleganger!" 4 clones of Naruto appeared and Naruto commanded them "Go find Hinata!" They all jumped off the tree and searched in several directions! Naruto ran too while Shino and the rest ran off in different directions.

Time passed and Naruto undid his jutsu hoping to get the information his clone did as to where Hinata was. He got nothing… Naruto pounded the ground with his fist remembering when Pain had nearly killed Hinata, he told himself "Not again…! Not this time!" Naruto got up on his feet and started looking again. Suddenly Naruto heard a footstep behind him, he looked back and pulled out a kunai as fast as possible and it collided with another person's kunai. Naruto looked at the person and saw that he was wearing an ANBU mask, not only that, he wore a Konoha headband as well! Naruto was enraged and confused at the same time. "Who…?" The person pulled back and Naruto charged at the ninja. The ninja tried to jump in the tree but a Naruto clone was already waiting for the person. The clone grabbed the person and held him still for the original Naruto. Naruto punched the person in the face, breaking their ANBU mask. Naruto, midair, stared in disbelief at the face of the person who tried to kill him.

It was Yamato.

Naruto tackled him midair and landed on the ground with Yamato breaking his fall. Naruto looked at Yamato confused… Yamato-sensei?...Wha…Is this…is this a transformation jutsu?" Yamato frowned and said 'I wish Naruto…I'm terribly sorry" Naruto couldn't think of why Yamato tried to kill Naruto. "WHY!? Why did you try to kill me?! And more importantly…WHERES HINATA!?"

Yamato paused… "Hinata is by now being found knocked out from your friends…I couldn't bring myself to kill a fellow Konoha Ninja. However the reason why I tried to kill you…is because….Danzo ordered it…"

Naruto's eyes opened wide! "D…Danzo…Tch! that scumbag! But…why?"

Yamato laughed. "It's simple Naruto…You've become too popular for the village, and he knows that you're strong and will earn the trust of the village. He knows you would go against his power so he sent you on a mission to get rid of you for a while, and he sent me to kill you so he can say that you and your friends were killed in the mission to protect the Mizukage. But the Mizukage already had bodyguards so if I didn't kill you then he ordered border patrol ninjas to kill you." Naruto felt rage. He couldn't believe he was so easily tricked, and by Danzo no less!

Naruto got up "I'm going back to Konoha and I'm gonna kick Danzo's butt!" Yamato grabbed Naruto's arm before Naruto could run off.

"Bad idea… Danzo is Hokage now; if you threaten him he could have all of ANBU on you. Not only that but he could have you kicked out of the village."

Naruto scoffed. "I don't care…I can't let that old fart ruin Konoha…"

Yamato stared at Naruto. He thought Naruto must be crazy, but he recalled Naruto defeating Pain…So this might not be that crazy…"If that's what you want to do…then I suggest you ambush him. Wait for a while, make him think that you were killed, and strike him when he's surprised."

Naruto snapped "There's no time for that! I have to get to Konoha right now!"

A voice spoke up "Yamato sensei is right Naruto…" Hinata and the rest came walking out of the trees.

Naruto stared at Hinata "…Hinata…"

Naruto nodded…. "Okay…"

It was settled. An ambush was being planned. The team huddled up for their plan.

**A/N: Zehahahaha! Good chapter! Romance, Action, and relevance to the story plot :D! **

**P.S Lately…I've been looking at pairings and I've found a lot of weird pairings…Not crack pairings but "REAL" pairings that are actually popular….The one I find oddest is SasuHina…It's like…WHY? They've never uttered a word, or glance to each other…I'm not bashing it, I just find it odd. What do YOU guys think the weirdest non-crack pairing is? COMMENT PLZ!!**


End file.
